


Adventuring? I'm in.

by Kit (KittheKarkles)



Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Gen, I hope, Im slowly mastering tags, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit
Summary: George's life is boring, eat, sleep, work at the inn. Well, until the most chaotic group of 4 people walks in, George almost gets mugged, and they invite him to explore with him.Maybe a new life wouldn't be too bad.
Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Adventuring? I'm in.

George was sitting at the counter of the inn he worked at, it had been slow recently, which meant he was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t just leave the counter and go step outside or do something else, or else his manager would have his head.

George’s boredom was interrupted by the sound of the bell on the door chiming, and a group of 4 walking into the lobby of the inn, looking dirty and slightly injured, with some cuts and scrapes evident on their body. One had a green t-shirt over what looked like an even darker green hoodie. George just assumed it was green, since to him it looked piss yellow, and he hoped to God no one wore piss colored clothes. 

He wore a white mask covering the majority of their face, only the mouth being visible. It had a smiley face on it that was slightly creepy. Another one of them, slightly shorter than the masked man, wore a simple white t-shirt with a sloppily drawn on flame, with a black sweater on underneath. You could barely see a headband behind his bangs, as it was covered by some black hair, in the messiest state George had ever seen. 

There were two others in the back of the small group, one wearing a largely oversized blue sweater,and also a blue beanie. He had an even lighter blue mask on his face, covering the lower part of his face. The only thing George could appreciate about their outfit was that he could actually see blue properly. Drawn on it was what looked like a tongue sticking out of a mouth, (which was really just a drawn on line). And the final one was dressed in mainly black, with a simple black cloak on, with some red accents. And then George noticed that the man also had pitch black skin, with just pure white eyes, and some small horns too. 

George quickly cleared his throat after giving the group a look over, making sure none of them had any weapons on them, to which one did, the man in a mask had a diamond sword. 

“Hey uh, before you book any rooms I’m going to have to ask you to turn over the sword,  
it’s policy.” George said, and surprisingly, the man simply just handed over the sword, to which George quickly stuffed it in what he dubbed the ‘Swords of Awesomeness’ box. He liked swords, and he secretly liked the weapon policy, as it gave him a chance to at least see different types of swords.

“Alright, so now we can book a room....what kind of rooms?” He asked, glancing up at the group as he was about to write down the names and room numbers they would take.  
“I’ll bunk with Skeppy!” One of them said, and was met with immediate backlash from two others.

“No way Sapnap, you and Skeppy will manage to crystalize this whole place then set it on fire.” The person in the cloak said, laughing a little. 

The man, who George could now identify as Sapnap, pouted. “But Baddddd…..that time was an accident!” The man, who George now knew their name was Bad, just crossed their arms, and didn’t look like he was going to give up. The man wearing too much blue than what was healthy, turned to face the man in the mask. 

“Dream pleaseeee help us out here! I promise I won’t turn this whole place to crystals, and Sapnap won’t light it on fire!” George quickly deduced that the man in blue was named Skeppy, and the masked one was named Dream.

Dream just shook his head, “Nope. Sapnap is bunking with me. I’m going to make sure he doesn’t get wanted for arson here, and Bad will make sure this place isn't a fragile mess.” 

George just chuckled at the chaos of this small group, but wondered what they meant about arson and turning what he assumed was the inn to...crystals? He was curious but didn’t bother asking, it seemed too personal to ask.

Dream turned around to face George, “So, yeah. Two rooms.” George quickly nodded and produced two room keys from under the desk, and Dream just put money on the counter, and the whole group went up stairs, and Bad waved. He seemed sweet. 

Soon enough the clock finally ticked onto midnight, and George practically bolted out of the stuffy inn, and slowed to a walk once he got out. He breathed in the cold air, it was nice.  
That peacefulness was short lived as George felt a pair of hands drag him by the shoulders and into the alleyway besides the inn. He shouted out in pain as he was thrown against a dumpster, and looked up to see a dingy middle aged man hovering over him, with a flicked out pocket knife.

“What the hell-” George stammered as the man came closer. “Get away from me dude.” George backed up into the wall of the dumpster as much as he could, even though it smelled horrible.

“Hand over all your money and valuables.” The man barked at him, and George didn’t budge. He could be stubborn sometimes, even in the worst of situations. 

“I said get away.” George snapped back as the man inched closer, the blade he held glinting in the moonlight.  
“And I said give me all your money.” The man retorted, softly chuckling.

George simply just flipped the man the bird, and that just set him off. The robber lunged himself at George, and George, as any normal reaction, screamed, and put his arms up to try and protect his face. 

“No no NO GET AWAY-” George shrieked, and then there was a loud cry and then a thump. George opened his eyes, and saw, no, he was not stabbed, yes, there was a large blue thing in front of him, and yes, his attacker was on the ground bleeding. The tapping of footsteps was heard and what George could barely make out as 2 people rounded the corner and stopped upon seeing the scene.

“So uh….what happened here?” A voice called out, faintly familiar. George squinted and saw a white mask, shining bright in the moonlight. Ah, Dream, the person from the inn with the way too chaotic group. 

“Dude tried to mug me and…” George waved his hand out. “That kinda showed up.”  
“Hey Sapnap, go get a cop okay? Someone needs to get...whoever that dude is into a cell for the night…” Dream mumbled, to who George assumed was Sapnap by the name, and they ran off.

Dream stepped into the alley, avoiding the still slightly bleeding, unconscious attacker. He stared at the blue object that popped up, and spoke. 

“Woah. Defense magic….never seen it look like that before...” He said bluntly. George looked confused.

“Magic? Really?” George asked. “I thought people just made up that they could use magic.”

“It exists.It’s pretty practical. Sort of rare, but not too uncommon that no one knows about it.” Dream explained. “Seems you have some kind of defense magic. It looks like a shield…” Dream murmured.

“Huh. That's...pretty cool.” George examined the shield too. It was a translucent blue and pentagon shaped. 

“I wonder if you can move it.” Dream said. “If you just put up a shield then he wouldn’t be looking….” Dream glanced over at the mugger. “Like that. What I’m thinking is that it basically just rammed him like a bull.” George thought that made sense. 

Dream and George just started to chat about the strange shield, and George explained that anything like that had never happened before. Dream nodded, and took some mental notes. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for things like that to happen, but it usually happened to children, not what was basically a fully grown man.

“Oh and, your name is Dream right? Wanted to make sure I heard it right when you and your group were bickering about rooms in the inn.”

“Yep. The one and only.” Dream replied.

“And so that means…” George thought. “The one with the headband is Sapnap, I barely saw him with you before he ran off to get a cop, the one in all blue I think is named Skeppy, and then the one in the cloak is Bad right?” Dream looked surprised, and nodded.  
“Yep, how did you get all their names right?” He asked, curious.  
“The power of listening, and paying attention to conversations. Oh- and I don’t think I introduced myself, I’m George.” Dream and George chatted a little more, about some mundane things before Sapnap finally came back with a couple of cops. 

Who promptly proceeded to handcuff the mugger after George explained his side of the story, and was told that the mugger was actually wanted for previous muggings and managed to always get away.

Soon the cops were gone, and the 3 were left in the silence of the night, that was before George checked his watch and panicked. “Shit shit shit-” he muttered, sprinting away. His shift wasn’t over, he was on break. He sprinted into the inn, and almost crashed into his manager, who glared down at him. 

“Do you mind explaining why you are so late George?” They asked, voice stern.

“I almost got mugged.” George said bluntly, before slipping behind them and to the counter, not particularly caring.

“Sure. Sure you did.” The manager said sarcastically before returning to their office. George had noticed the manager staying up later and later, and noticed more and more paperwork piling up on them. He almost felt bad, but they were such a bad boss they pretty much deserved it. 

“Jeez.” he heard who he assumed to be Sapnap say as he walked into the lobby of the inn, rubbing his eyes. “Rude boss much?”

George nodded, putting his head on his desk. “I hate this job so much.”

“Then quit!” Dream called out at George, and he scoffed.

“You say that like it’s as easy as just hopping out into the woods.” George replied. Dream just smirked at him.  
“  
What if I told you it was though?”

George’s eyes lit up at that statement, before he asked, “What do you mean by that exactly…?”

“It’s what all of us did. Got sick of how our lives were, or just had none to really begin with, and went adventuring. Soon enough we all met and now we are the most chaotic group to walk this world.” Dream explained.

“It sounds nice…” George mumbled. As he processed what Dream said, it seemed like an amazing idea. Just exploring and adventuring all over the world.

“You could tag along if you want.” He heard Sapnap chime in.

“Heh...maybe. I’ll think about it.” George replied, Dream stretched, and yawned. 

“We leave at dawn, just give us your answer then, alright?” He said, and off he and Sapnap went to their rooms.

George leaned back in the desk chair stationed at the counter, adventuring would be fun no doubt about that, but he had two issues. First he barely knew the group, and second, would he be willing to leave the little life he had built up here?

He sighed, the life he built here wasn’t much, just a couple of coins and some clothes on his back, constantly working in exchange for a roof over his head and some food. And he didn’t like it, it was pretty much hell on Earth. He did want to leave, but did he trust that group enough? They seemed nice enough, and were good company in the short time they chatted together.

George just sighed and made up his mind, he’ll go with them. If things turn shady he could just dip out through the trees and run as fast as he could.

After an insanely long night, dawn came and George was in the lobby with a backpack, and a note stapled to his bosses door. Dream came down the stairs, and smirked when he saw George sitting there with a backpack. “I assume you are coming?” he asked.

George nodded a simple yes, and Dream spoke again. “I already told Bad and Skeppy about what happened last night and that you may or may not tag along.” 

After Dream finished talking, a loud,“Shit, give that back!” echoed through the hall, and then, louder than that,“Language!”

George looked up and saw Sapnap sprint down the stairs from the room, followed by who he assumed was Skeppy and Bad, chasing after him.

“Give that back Sapnap!!” who he assumed was Skeppy, as they were adorned in too much blue to be healthy, chasing after Sapnap, who was holding a blue mask. 

Bad crossed his arms and stuck out his leg, and a sprinting Sapnap fell to the floor, almost, as Bad actually caught him, and swiped the mask from his hands, giving it to Skeppy, who quickly put it on. 

It was hard to notice, but before Skeppy put the mask back on, George could have sworn he saw blue freckles. But he just shrugged it off, and spoke.

“That was quite the entrance.” 

“Oh! Hi! You must be George! I’m Bad, and this is Skeppy!” Bad said, holding out his hand. George shook it and looked at the group, the chaos of it felt good, welcoming.

“Let’s get going?” Skeppy asked, his voice more muffled than before, but still loud. 

Everyone else nodded, and they walked out of the inn, idly chatting, and walking out of the town.

“So, do you guys just explore or is there a set place you want to end up?” George asked them.

“We just kind of wander around, stopping at towns sometime. One day I want to have a little forest cottage!” Bad answered.

George nodded, he liked the idea of just exploring. Maybe the forest cottage too. This group he had joined in on, is making his future seem a little more bright.

**Author's Note:**

> More backstory! :)
> 
> I had fun writing this, and I plan to do even MORE backstory....maybe...a hint of angst. Maybe. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, they make my day!
> 
> Edit: Okay I made an attempt at fixing up the formatting, tell me if its any better than my previous fics!


End file.
